passagesofolosfandomcom-20200215-history
Fabula Classes
F'abula '''C'lasses: Once a player has reached level 5 he or she may choose what class they are going to play as. (Before a player picks their class they play as a simple "Mercenary" Class) '''EQUIPMENT ARMOR SLOTS: Head, Neck, Shoulder, Chest, Wrist, Belt, Legs, Knees, Feet, ® Ring, (L) Ring, ® Weapon, (L) Weapon, Back, Trinket. WEAPONRY: TYPES OF WEAPONRY: 'Short-Swords, Broadswords, Axes, Maces, Hammers, Spears, Daggers, Armblades, Relics, Tomes, Staves, Rods, Wands, Bows, Crossbows, Pistols, Rifles, and Shields. (Relics and Armblades are introduced in '''F'abula 'V'ita. Relics are more of a Caster Weapon while Armblades are Melee) 'CLASS SPECIFIC WEAPONRY: ' WEAPON INFO: 'Swords-' Swords are balanced in ATK Speed, DMG, and Chance to Hit. '''Axes- Axes do more DMG than swords but swing a big slower. Maces- Maces do more DMG than Axes and Swords but are replaced by a large swing time. They are the slowest Melee Weapon in game. Hammers- Hammers are a balanced mix between Axes and Maces (Stat Wise), they do a little less DMG than Maces but they swing a bit slower than Axes. Polearms- Polearms are only 2-handed weapons which have a swing time faster than the Axe. They have the possibility to do more DMG than Axes but they have a large DMG gap (e.x) 213-572 DMG. If the polearm hits around 350dmg it does the DMG that would be equivelant to a Sword, if it does 500+ it does more than an Axe and almost as much as a Mace. Tribals can weild polearms in one hand only while wielding a Shield in the other. Daggers- Daggers are the fastest Melee Weapon in game but deal among the least DMG. Daggers are 1-handed and can be paired. Armblades- Armblades have a swing time in between shortswords and 1-handes axes. They are only a one-handed weapon like Daggers. They hit for the same DMG as Axes with a slower swing time. This makes them an ideal choice for DPS when given the oppurtunity to get one as they are not found as frequent as other weapons. Relics- Relics are simple hand held objects mainly used for spellcasting. You may have one equipped at a time. They are 1-handed Tomes- Tomes are spell-books that equip into the main-hand. You may have on equipped at a time. They are 1-handed. Staves- Staves are ancient walking sticks with thousands of years of power stored inside. They are 2-handed and are mostly used for Dark Magic. Rods- Rods are 2-handed weapons that are mostly used for White-Magic. Wands- Wands are ranged weapons that deal very little DMG and can be equipped only in the off-hand slot. Bows- Bows have a medium reload time and do a balanced output of DMG. Crossbows- Crossbows have a slightly darger DMG output than bows but has a slightly increased reload time. Pistols- Pistols are the fastest long range weapon but they deal slightly less DMG than bows. Pistols have an ammo capacity that when the Pistol runs out of ammo the player must reload. This reload time is a large gap of no DPS output which is the downside to Guns. In the (e.x.) 3.00seconds that it takes to reload a Pistol the Bow or Crossbow could launch off 2-3 shots. Rifles- Rifles do significantly more DMG than the Pistol, Bow, or Crossbow, but it is the slowest of the ranged weapons. Rifles fire a shot at a time like Bows and Crossbows. Some Rifles have clips like Pistols and fire significantly faster (But when ammo runs out reload time is initiated) but with decreased DMG. Claw Weapons- Claw Weapons are fast and peircing weapons that can only be used by Hellions. They are equal to and sometimes faster than the Daggers swing speed. They do more DMG than Daggers most of the time though like Spears they have a large DMG Gap. (e.x) 208-480. Explosives- Explosives are ranged weapons that can only be used by Rangers. They are like the title says, Explosives. They do great DMG far superior than the Rifle but have a very long cast time. (e.x) 3s to light and throw and a wopping 4.00 seconds till it blows DMGing all enemies around it. The Explosive is usefull in some senses as it can be used for some of the Rangers Traps and Abilities. Charms-''' Charms are like relics but only useable in the main-hand and only useable by Enchanters. Charms sacrafice many basic stats that Tomes, Staves, and Rods can give for lowered stats and a Class-Specific Bonus such as increasing buff effects. 'Shields-' Shields are equipped in the off-hand and through Guardian Specialization through the main-hand to provide an even larger Defense but a significantly decreased DMG by putting the Melee Weapon in the off-hand. Shields can be raised and can block attacks. Shields highly increase Tanking Stats. '''Example of a Weapon Tooltip: Seymore's Blade of Valor (LVL 32) B'roadsword DMG-278-390 � � � Speed-2.30s +45 '''S'trength +28 'S'tamina +10 'V'alor _______________________________ Broodbane's Great Axe � (LVL 32) 2-Handed Axe DMG-301-426 � � � Speed-3.10s +51 'S'trength +22 'S'tamina +10 'V'alor ______________________________ Backbristle Longbow � (LVL 32) 'B'ow DMG-290-386 � � � Speed-2.40s +19 'A'ccuracy +18 'H'aste ______________________________ Cherrywood Pistol � (LVL 32) 'P'istole DMG-180-310 � Speed-.90s (Reload-4.30s. Ammo Cap.-12) +12 'A'ccuracy +38 'H'aste ______________________________ STATS: All races and classes have these stats It's up to the class and role to increase select stats to fit what they need for their class/role. Stats may not be increased untill level 5. '''STAMINA- Controls amount of HP you have. KNOWLEDGE- Controls amount of MP you have. STRENGTH- Controls your physical melee DMG. WISDOM-Controls your spell DMG. SPIRIT- Controls your Healing. HASTE- '''Controls how fast your spells and melee strikes cast. '''VIGOR-Controls your Critical Strike chance. ARMOR-Decreases the amount of physical dmg you take. PARRY-Parries the enemies melee attacks. BLOCK-Blocks enemies melee and spell abilities. EVADE-Evades the enemies melee and spell abilities. ACCURACY- Increases the chance your abilities and attacks will hit. FOCUS- Decreases the chance your abilities will be pushbacked, interrupted, and stunned. REGEN-Controls your HP regeneration. VITALITY-Controls your MP regeneration. LUCK '- '''Luck affects your Vigor, Valor, Focus, Accuracy, Block, Evade, and Parry chance all in one but only increases it by a small amount spread through all 6 stats. Luck also affects all of your OFFSTATS and increases the way aggro is controled for you. (e.x) is you are a tank who uses a Taunt spell it will create more aggro and a DPS will generate less aggro. LUCK also affects the rate that certain abilities will proc. The Luck stat is rarely increased except by one buff that only the Enchanter can give and on extremely rare pieces of Armor. OFFSTATS: Offstats are valued throughout all races and classes for they adjust your character instead of your class. They are increased through training and by leveling up. They are considered to be of little or no value in combat. Offstats may not be increased untill level 5 '''CHARISMA'-''' Affects the way that Merchants sell to you. Higher CHARISMA can equal better prices from Merchants. '''HONOR- Affects the way that Faction Leaders act towards you. The higher your Honor the better Mission rewards you will receive. RESPECT- Affects the way that NPC Quest givers act towards you. The higher your Respect the better Quest rewards you will receive. PERSONALITY- Affects the way that all NPC's treat you. ENDURANCE- Controls how much Sprint Time you have. SPEED- Controls how fast you run. JUMP- Controls how high you jump. MAGIC- Controls your Magic Level. Magic level is increased through leveling and by practicing Magic. Certain Spells require you to have a certain Magic Rating to learn. MELEE- Controls your Melee Level. Melee level is increased through leveling and by practicing Melee. Certain Abilities require you to have a certain Melee Rating to learn. RIDING- Your riding level is leveled up as you ride mounts. Certain mounts require you to have a certain Riding Level to ride them. 'STATISTICS:' Your Statistics are upgraded at every level you gain through points. For every level you gain you gain 5 points and may spend these points in any of the STATS listed above.